El reino demoniaco
by Delfi Usumaki
Summary: Melody era una chica tímida la cual siempre le decían rara , pero de un momento a otro era la princesa de los demonios allí conocerá a Sora , Sink , Rebecca , Nanami ,Millhiore,y muchos mas.Ademas se enfrentara con diferentes peligros que hara que ella misma se esfuerza , se vuelva mas fuerte y pueda mostrar su verdadera personalidad.


EL REINO DEMONÍACO.

Mi nombre es Melody Crashit, tengo 14 años vivo con mi abuela materna y mi hermano gemelo Steven. Nuestra abuela, quien nos crio amorosamente como una madre, es nuestra única familia. Nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos unos bebes.

Desde niña he sido tímida y callada, esto hizo que costara relacionarme con el resto de los niños, y que me molesten por eso. En cambio Steven es todo lo contrario, es muy animado y extrovertido, a veces demasiado. Cuando estoy con alguien que le tengo confianza es posible que me vuelva un poco extrovertida y molesta.

Hoy es un día muy importante es nuestro cumpleaños número 15 y como todos los años lo celebramos entre los tres.

-Melody, ya baja a desayunar-dijo mi abuela desde la cocina.

-Si –dije alegre.

Al bajar me encontré con Steven y nos dijimos a la vez "feliz cumpleaños" cosa que nos haci reír.

-Feliz cumpleaños chicos-dijo la abuela poniendo en la mesa el desayuno.

-Hoy me voy temprano es posible que no venga a dormir a casa-dijo Steven mientras se servía su desayuno- me voy a la casa de Drew.

-No tengo hambre me voy a mi habitación-dije levantándome de la mesa.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, la cual al entrar cerré con llave; me tire a mi cama boca abajo y empecé a llorar. Escuche pasos por el pasillo luego sentí que alguien intentaba abrir mi puerta.

-Melody –dijo Steven-por qué te enojaste?

-Porque en mi cumpleaños me dejas sola-dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Pero…-dijo interrumpido por mi abuela.

-Mejor vete vas a llegar tarde-dijo mi abuela

-Si-dijo muy triste y se fue.

-Melody-dijo mi abuela-cariño no siempre ustedes van a estar juntos, yo no soy niños, necesitan separarse para que cada uno viva su vida.

-…-no conteste, luego escuche sus pasos que se alejaban, me quede un largo tiempo pensante, pero después me dormí.

Al despertar se me ocurrió ir al ático para buscar unas fotos de cuando éramos niños, allí habia muchas cajas y entre ellas un espejo, el cual me quede admirando por un rato ya que nunca lo habia visto, luego note una figura extraña reflejada en él, la cual no era la mia me asuste y di un salto para atrás.

-Hola Melody – dijo la figura en el espejo –tiempo sin verte.

-Quien eres tú?-yo no te conozco-dije desconfiada.

-Perdón por no presentarme , soy Eutimus Crashit, el rey de los demonios.

-Qué?-dije exaltada-imposible tu apellido es igual que el mío.

-Si soy tu abuelo-dijo sonriendo-y eso te convierte a ti en la princesa demonio.

-Yo que ?-dije sorprendida.

-Te explicare todo solo agarra esa piedra de allí-dijo señalando a una piedra transparente , le hice caso y la agarre-ahora di "Del mundo humano al mundo demoniaco quiero pasar".

Al terminar la frase la piedra se tornó violeta y sentí como mi cuerpo se lo llevaba una fuerte corriente, luego aparecí en un castillo oscuro que tenía unas pilas con cristales flotando.

-Woaw-dije sorprendida-sorprendente.

-Jeja-dijo mi abuelo.

-Entonces explícame , ya estoy aquí-dije seria.

-Está bien, te diré todo-dijo y empezó a contarme como mi padre rechazo el trono para casarse con mi madre y el por qué nunca vi a mi abuelo por petición de mi padre. Cuando mi abuelo se enteró de la muerte de mis padres ya habia pasado 14 años de su muerte por eso decidio vernos y llevarnos con el-por eso quiero que vivas aquí con migo ya que eres la única que tiene presencia de poderes.

-Yo tengo poderes?-pregunte confundida.

-Aunque no lo creas , si los tienes-dijo eso y pensé seriamente quedarme allí total mi vida en el otro mundo no vale la pena , ir a la escuela para que me digan rara y cosas parecidas , no tiene sentido acá puedo empezar de cero y estar mejor.

-Además cuando nos encontramos estabas apenada por algo no es haci ?-dijo mi abuelo.

-Si –dije , le conté lo que paso y al terminar las lágrimas me salían solas no me podía controlar-lo siento.

-Descárgate va a ser mejor para ti-dijo y me abrazo.

-Gracias-dije secándome las lágrimas- me voy a quedar .

-Entonces te muestro tu habitación –dijo mientras me guiaba en el pasillo gigante- allí es tu habitación ahí podes encontrar ropa para cambiarte después si quieres podes ir viendo el castillo.

-Si –dije y me metí en la habitación gigante fui al placar y agarre un conjunto que me gusto , y me lo puse.

Luego de terminar de cambiarme escuche una canción que me sonaba conocida en la cercanías, Salí de mi habitación en busca de la persona que estaba cantando, llegue a un patio muy bien cuidado y vi a un chico sentado en una fuente mirando el cielo mientras cantaba.


End file.
